Sphere of Political Affairs
The Sphere of Political Affairs is one of the twelve domains of the Massassi Council. Darth Arkiara is currently in-charge. Goals and Structure of the Sphere The Sphere of Political Affairs is responsible for the manage the political relationships of the Army. Both internal and external relations. The head of the Sphere is the Massassi Councilor for Political Affairs. The planetary governors of each planet controled by the Army (except the Capital, who is the responsability of the Emperor) are selected and have to account to the head of the piramide. Beyond the governors and their staff, The Councilor is served by a Consul responsible for the day-to-day diplomatic affairs, a Praetor responsible for Internal day-to-day affairs, high advisors and the Pretorians responsible for enforce his orders on the Sphere. The headquarters of the Sphere is located on Darth Arkiara Stronghold. Consul The second in Command of the Sphere. Their tasks involve the relationsip between this sphere and the others. In absense of the Councilor he also leads the sphere. Responsible for day-to-day administration of External Affaris. He can command the Pratorians if necessary, but is not usual. His tasks is more flexible than the others. Usually ops who involve allies are lead by him. Also he has a small Consular Guard to attend his needs. Praetor Responsible for day-to-day administration on internal affairs. Also he commands the Praetorian Guard both on missions from the sphere and in open warfare (in case of need by the Massassi Council orders). Planetary Governors They are responsible to rule planets who accept the Army's rule. The Emperor itself (or if nominated another one) is the ruler of the capital. All governors can create his own staff. They can recruit body guards, ministers and matters of military, economy, intelligence, politics, religion (dark side of the force) or any thing they see fit. They also give the title of land lord for someone who take a fortess (a imperial outpost usually). ''Praetorian Guard'' They are the muscles of the Sphere. They are responsible for enforce the orders from the hierarchy and the political order. They are the ultimate law enforcement in case political protests and political terrorism. They are soldiers and powerful sith lords who can be use in war if the Council require. They serve under the Praetor. Below the Praetor, there is three officers. Two Dux (Lead a Legion) and the Legate. Below each Dux, there is two Centurions (Lead a Centuria). So there is 4 Centurians on the Guard. All praetorians serve under those. The rank of Praetorian is the first one on the Guard. Inside of the Praetorian Guard there is a information division called Dark Praetorians lead by a Legate. He serves the Praetor as well. Only the Praetor (and the Councilor) can grant a new title inside of the Guard. Consular Guard A Small force who obey the Consul in his tasks. His number is flexible but is never above of 5. History The Structure was created by order of the Massassi Emperor Ethechat to manage the political affairs of the Army. Much of the struture of the army was created by this sphere. Darth Arkiara, was put in charge to reform the Army for the Emperor. In return he named Arkiara as Councilor of the Sphere. Massassi Councilor of Politics Darth Arkiara - Currently In Charge Governors Currently none Members Officers Darth Arkiara - Head of the Sphere Lord Furious-ghost - Massassi Consul Lord Remnoss - Massassi Praetor Agent Avielans - Legate of the Dark Praetorians Darth Tar'k - High Advisor Lord Rodokia - High Advisor Members Agent Ami'ra - Medical Operative Apprentice Zan-Turbo - Arkiara's Apprentice/Centurion (1 Legion) Lord Mc'clarrim - Centurion (1 Legion) Hunter Senaria - Arkiara's Bodyguard Hunter Cordy - Dark Praetorian Specific Rules -every member of the Sphere has a silver key to Arkiara's Stronghold. -Any officer of the Sphere can write rules for other members follow. but they can be changed by the head of the Sphere any time. Recruitment If you are interested in join in this sphere you can look for one of the officers. Category:Laws Category:Spheres Category:People of Importance